More particularly, the invention relates to a floating support such as this which comprises means in the form of support arms, the upper part of which is associated with the nacelle of the wind turbine and the lower part of which is associated with means in the form of a float and optionally with means forming ballast, the added mass and the damping system.
A wide variety of floating supports of this type using a single mast per wind turbine nacelle are already known from the prior art.
However, it is understood that such means in the form of a single support mast concentrate the mechanical stresses at the foot of the mast and at the head of the mast. Since these stresses are cyclical owing to the movements of the float and the variations of the wind in particular, it is understood that the dimensioning of the structure, in particular in terms of mechanical fatigue, is affected thereby.
It is likewise understood that such means in the form of a single mast are extremely close to the blade or blades of the rotor during passage thereof into the vertical position with the end of the blade pointing to the ground. When the blade or blades pass near the mast, it is understood that the aerodynamic load on the blade or blades is severely changed owing to aerodynamic disturbances which are greater, the larger the diameter of the mast and the smaller the distance between the blade(s) and the mast. It is readily understood that the variation of said aerodynamic load generates cyclical forces, mechanical stresses and associated fatigue.